Of Light and Shadows
by Morriarchi
Summary: A leader leads, a warrior fights, a friend helps, and a traitor betrays. This is a story of four friends, each with their own purpose but all with the same goal; to rid their home from evil. Rated for fighting and semi-creepy scenes and based on the Four Swords manga. (Warning: some of the Links may seem a little OC-ish, sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

_Beginnings:_

"I'm gonna be laaaate!" A green clad boy ran through the large castle town of, well, Castle Town. He ran, dodging, in and out between merchants with their colorful goods, the townsfolk seeking to buy those wonderful things, and the royals. Royals, come for the knighting ceremony to take place that very day... And for that very thing, the boy was late for.

Running as fast as he could, which was remarkable for his age mind you, he sped toward the grand castle settled neatly in the center of the town. Now here is a question for you, who would you fear more? A knight with a big pointy sword? Or, a petite princess? The knight, right? Nope.

_'Zelda's going to kill me if I'm late! Again...' _For the boy, you see, was one of the princess' closest friends, though that doesn't mean she wouldn't give him a earful if he was late... Again. Still running like a man on borrowed time, the boy dashed through the gates into the castle.

It was a sight to behold, the castle decorated for special events. The banisters connecting the six small towers to the main body of the castle were hung with a myriad of bright streamers. Grand wreaths of summer flowers hung over every doorway, and a grand stage sat in the middle of the spacious courtyard.

The boy took none of this into consideration, however, and simply ran through the largest doorway, right in the center of the main building. A glass window, equivalent to master piece, rapped 'round the throne room depicting the story of an ancient hero. The jewel of this room, however, was the young girl sitting idly on a majestic throne of oak and red velvet.

Light pink gloves covered delicate hands. A dress of the same color adorned her figure, and darker vest covering her torso. Gold ornaments held a small tapestry with the triforce outlined in red. Dandelion hair was held together with a golden crown and large, red bow. Soft blue eyes peered warmly at the boy in the green.

"So," the girl giggled as the green clad boy stumbled to a stop before her. "Late again, Link?"

The boy, Link, just gave a sheepish grin. "Not everyone is always on time, Zelda."

Zelda gave a small 'tsk tsk'. "How brave of you not to address me as 'princess' in my court."

That did it.

The two started to laugh like crazy and Link, still chuckling, gave the princess a rather mocking bow. "Soooo," he began. "Is the _Captain _here yet?"

The princess smiled. "Yes, he's here. And don't try to avoid him this time, okay? You _are_ his protégé, not to mention his son."

Indeed, were you thinking that our hero here was receiving his knighthood today? Nope. Both Link and his father were knights at the castle. His father was captain, as you may have heard, and Link was... A freelancer of sorts. Taking part in training, but never in group-missions. Preferring to do-it-alone.

Link sighed. "Fine. But, only for today!" He laughed and stood, offering his arm to the beautiful girl. She took his arm with a giggle, and the two walked out back into the courtyard... Only to be pulled apart moments later by a very large, very familiar man in heavy armor.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

Link sighed. "Outside to look at the decorations?" He turned toward his captor, or rather his father. Tall and handsome, the captain of the hyrulean army was quite the looker for an older man. With a strong frame, well-meaning blue eyes, and soft brown hair with a few gray streaks, (which the princess insists Link gave him) he had that stare that could freeze you in a second. Don't think he's a bad father or anything though. Tough sure; but a good father figure to both Link _and_ Zelda, who's own father and mother had died when she was just a tot. Links own mother had died at child-birth.

The man sighed, imitating his son. "Fine then, just no running off to the lake and coming back late again, okay?" The pair nodded and ran out the grand entrance. Well, fast-walked for the princess' case.

As they walked out the lieutenant of the hyrulean army, Valensuela, stepped into the room and glanced at his superior. "They're going to the lake again, aren't they?" he asked, chuckling.

The Captain sighed. "Of course."

As the two teens walked into the lavishly decorated courtyard, a tall man in a green tailcoat and matching hats placed on either side of his head stepped in front of the pair. "Ahh, my dear princess. How are you this very fine day?"

Ghostly thin hands took Zelda's delicate ones and brought them up to pale lips. A kiss, that lasted too long for either of the children's comfort, was planted on the princess' gloved fingers. It made Link feel sick.

"I am fine, Counselor Cole. Have you come for the ceremony today?"

Cole. Of course, how could Link have forgotten about Cole? The tall man always came for ceremonies simply to see Zelda. Always flirting with her and trying to find her...well, alone.

"Why yes, I have. And I cannot wait for your speech. I'm sure it will be quite...marvelous." He smiled, though to the two children it looked as though he was a snake about to swallow them whole.

It was then that Cole noticed Link, standing mere feet behind the princess. "Link." He said bitterly.

"Counselor Cole." Link said in return, bowing slightly... Not that he wanted to do so, but it was customary for the knights to give respect to the royals.

Cole sneered at the boy. The two never got along. Being that every time Cole came to the castle, he- what's the word- _hit _on Zelda. Link, being Zelda's closest friend, had always been by her side through these ordeals, and so he had grown to dislike the counselor.

Cole lost his cruel face as the Princess walked forward, towards the counselor. "If you do not mind, Counselor, Link and I really must be going."

The orange haired man smiled and it was quite...greedy. "Yes, of course, _Your Highness._"

It was then, that Link felt his stomach drop... then come back filled with rage.

Cole lunged forward, grabbing a hold of the princess' thin arm... and... (no other word for it) attacked her... He leaned forward, and an almost purple tongue poked out; slithering towards her lips.

You know, Zelda's pretty awesome sometimes.

Smack!

Cole stumbled back as Zelda smacked the lecherous man straight in the face, causing the almost monster-like tongue to retreat back into it's hole.

"Come, Link," She said, as she marched off; leaving a stunned Cole and a hurrying Link in her wake.

* * *

The pair of hylian children walked to the edge of the glittering surface of the lake. With light reflecting against the surface of the liquid, it created thousands upon thousands of shining diamonds which bounced off every living thing. Nestled in the soft, green grass the two enjoyed the quiet moment they shared; attempting to forget Cole's... attempt.

Zelda sighed, "Ah, I wish I didn't always have to be at the castle..."

Link just shrugged, "Well, we're here now. So let's enjoy it!"

He stood from his grassy seat and walked closer to the water's edge, peering down at his reflection. His honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and rather cheerful face stared back at him from the lake's surface. Many people said he looked like his mother, though Link couldn't remember her. His father had said she was the kindest woman you would ever meet; always kind and gentle. She was a beauty as well. He had inherited her honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and many said her personality. His father joked that the two could have been twins, being as they both were focused and motivated;though, sometimes needed a push in the right directio-

Shove!

A sudden push to Link's back caused the green child to stumble forward... And into the lake.

"Z-Zelda!" Link sputtered, standing from the water. "Now I'm gonna need to change before the ceremony!"

The girl in question was laughing her head off, though in a rather un-lady-like way. "S-sorry! Ha! It's was just the perfect moment!" She continued laughing.

Link growled in a playful way. "Come 'ere you!" He ran to the girl, who screamed as he lifted her off the ground and spun her 'round.

Zelda giggled, "Link! S-stop! Your all wet!" Laughing, the boy set the girl in the grass and she bombarded him with playful punches. The two thirteen-year-olds laughed as they ran back to the blue-roofed castle.

Soft-bristled grass passed through their splayed fingers. The soft, yet firm earth clung to their dampened shoes. The warm sun fell on their exposed skin, while the whispering wind whipped through their golden hair and Link's hat.

Still laughing, they ran through the castle's kitchen to avoid the princess being seen by the knights or any visiting royals. Which might lead to them questioning her status. Link, on the other hand, the staff and knights were quite used to seeing dirtied and wet.

They walked up the twisting service stairway and ducked into the corridor leading to the princess' chambers. A large four-poster sat in the middle of the room, red cloth draped across the banisters. An intricately carved desk was framed against a large window that faced the hustle and bustle of the town below.

The princess walked over to a large four-legged wardrobe and grabbed a fresh set of clothing. She turned and walked toward the restroom with the clothes. "Be right back. You have a spare tunic in dresser, right?"

Link nodded and grabbed the green cloth, which had been put there for emergencies such as this one, slipping it over his head as Zelda changed privately in her bath. The clothes fit like a glove, with the brown leather belt and the gold buckle holing everything in place. Zelda as well was dressed the same as before, although she looked a good deal fresher.

Link, for the second time that day, held his arm out to the young girl. "Shall we?"

Zelda held her hand up. "Just a sec." She walked to the desk and picked a long, thin package and handed it to Link. "I'm not suppose to give this to you 'till later, but I couldn't wait to see your face. Besides, you also might want to hold onto it for the ceremony, it would suit you."

Link took the package from his childhood friend and unwrapped it.

A sword. It was a sword.

"Surprise!" Zelda said, clasping her hands together and smiling. "I know your old sword broke during training one day, so I asked the blacksmiths to make it a useable replica of the four sword! That is our favorite legend after all."

Remember the stained glass window in the throne room?

_'Long ago, the evil wind mage Vaati cast a pall of darkness and fear over all of Hyrule. A single hero appeared to rescue the maidens the mage kidnapped. When he drew his sword, the hero magically split into four. Together, the four heroes trapped Vaati and all his followers below a stone seal. The seal is hidden somewhere in Hyrule... Whilst the sword is hidden within the castle of Hyrule, and only appears once a year at the knighting ceremony.__(1)_

...The ceremony that is being held today.

Link inspected the sword, carefully. A almost silver blade rested tightly in an impressive gold hilt, wrapped in black cloth for a better grip. A round, green gem was inlaid on the bottom of the hilt.

"Your certain _this_ isn't the Four Sword? It looks exactly like the elders described it! And they're so old they've actually seen the real sword."

Zelda laughed, causing the young hero to stop his inspection of the sword and stare at his friend. "Link, you _do_ know the legend, right? You'll be able to see the real sword today! Remember? It appears once every hundred years, for the new men wishing to be knighted can only be-"

She was cut-off as Link continued her explanation. "They can only be knighted with the Four Sword, unless they have the blood of the Hylian Knights. Father always said I was lucky I didn't have to wait so long to get knighted as his grandfather did, who _was_ knighted but then too old to fight!"

While Link sighed, exasperated, Zelda gave a small tee-hee from behind a gloved hand. "That's just like the captain, isn't it? Which reminds me, it's time to go!" With that, she grabbed the boy by the arm and started to tug the teen along with her.

* * *

As the two walked into open space of the courtyard, a small murmur ran through the crowd gathered there. Zelda smiled and walked over to her advisors, while Link stood by the other knights and his father.

"You two went to the lake again, didn't you?" the Captain asked, eyebrow raised.

His son just grinned, his new sword strapped to his back.

Link inspected the people gathered there, the townsfolk here to watch their monarch speak, the knights and trainees, waiting to be knighted... And the royals. Link's eyes locked onto Counselor Cole, sitting smugly among the other fancifully dressed people.

_'The creep,' _Link thought bitterly, remembering how the man had, well, _hit_ on the princess that very day. How someone could think so highly of himself, and that everyone must think so as well, sickened Link. He hated people who thought they were better than everyone else. Zelda was never like that, always kind and sweet. She put up with annoying meetings and fancy dinners, or even ceremonies such as this, but always would fume in her room later. Though, Link would always listen when she wished. Always.

The boy's attention was brought back to earth as Zelda walked onto the stage and began to speak. "We welcome you here today for the knighting of these fine gentlemen here," she gestured to the rows of unarmored men. "So, without further ado, Colin, the sword please."

The sandy haired boy stepped forward and opened the thin case. A collective murmur ran through the crowd as the holder of the throne lifted the sword, that looked so like Link's own sword, out of the case and held it in her two hands.

But, as soon she was about to continue her speech, a high-pitched laugh cut her off, echoing through the courtyard. "Now then, what are you going to do with that, hmm?"

Suddenly, a woman in the crowd screamed as a black shadow passed over the crowd and launched itself at the princess. In a flash, the Four sword was snatched from her hands as she stumbled backwards. A knight- the top knight, Artura, no doubt- swung his mighty sword at the shadow. But before the sword could make contact with the mist-like substance, a second shadow appeared and took solid form.

Cole.

Cole hovered high above the crowed, a sinister grin spread across his face.

"Counselor?!" Zelda gasped, stepping back slightly.

Cole started laughing maniacally. His fingers grew into long talons, hats popped off to reveal dragon-like horns, and pale skin turned an almost green color as fangs pressed against lips; smiling. "Surprised, Dear Princess? But as I said; what _do_ you plan to do with that sword, eh?"

_'Cole, evil?' _Link thought. _'Could've guessed that one.'_

"Why?" the girl asked, bravely, glaring at the creature as guards started to make their way to defend the monarch. "What do you want with us?"

Cole glanced at the mass of armor making its way toward the golden haired girl. "Tch, don't waste your time." He waved his hand in the direction of the army and a swirling wall of energy formed, blocking the men from advancing. "But to answer your question, _girl_, all I need is that sword there."

"And you plan to take it yourself?" Zelda asked, slowly backing away, gripping the sword tightly in her hands.

Cole laughed again, his hand dripping with dark power. "Oh, no." The dark field holding the knights back dropped; however, as this happened, and dark ovals appeared in the ground of the courtyard. "I plan to let _them_ take it."

Shadowy figures emerged from the portals, taking on monstrous forms and launching themselves at the armored men.

Link dashed forward, now being freed from the restraint of the dark wall, slashing through the vague forms of the monsters, his new sword draining the life-force from the monsters and making them disintegrate.

Link ran towards the dragon-like form of Cole as the monster prepared to throw another swirling sphere. As the boy slashed at the once-nobleman, who made no attempt to dodge, a smile crossed his disintegrating form.

"Heh, too late~"

Link then saw the globe of energy drop at his feet, creating another dark portal.

"Go!" Cole screeched, clawed hand pointed toward the princess. "Retrieve the sword!"

A purple shadow leapt up from the pool of darkness and launched itself towards the future queen. It swung a clawed hand toward the girl and though it did not harm the girl, it did grab the powerful... dangerous..._sacred_ Four Sword.

Link ran as fast as he could. The monster was now advancing on the princess, sword tightly held in its clawed palm.

"Zelda!" Link shouted as he skidded to a halt in between the two. The shadowy figure paused for only a moment before advancing slowly forward once again.

"Li-link..." Zelda stuttered. She gripped his tunic's sleeve tightly as they backed away slowly as the shadow crept forward. "Link you have to save the other maidens from three other providences! Then, maybe you can-"

A cackle suddenly cut the girl off, as the shadow suddenly jumped... Over the head of the young hero and grabbed the princess from behind, pulling her away from the green boy. Zelda screamed as she tried to fight off her attacker, who just chuckled and held her 'cross her throat.

"Let her go!" Link said, stabbing his sword toward the shadowy mass.

Would you believe that he hit it? And would believe what form the creature took?

"Li-link?! H-how?!"

Indeed. Link himself stood behind the princess, although the color palate of the boy had turned completely flip-side. A dark tunic fitted his body, complete with a swirling (gravity defying) black hat nestled in dark purple hair. A red earring was fitted to the end of his tapered ear. The most noticeable difference, however, was the blood red eyes that glinted maliciously along with a devious smile, showing rather fang-like teeth.

Zelda looked back and forth between the two Links blinking in surprise. "How? Who are you?!"

Link nodded, brandishing his sword. "I'd like to know that too."

(I just want to say: Everyone else at this time, were still fighting monsters. Just so you know.)

The creature that looked so much like the young knight laughed, pointed teeth sticking out his mouth. "Ha! Don't you know? I'm the _hero_, Link. Just as yourself."

"M-myself!?" Link stuttered, confused.

The shadow laughed at the boy's confusion, grinning evilly. "To put it so you can understand, I'm your shadow. Your living reflection in the dark world."

"Lorule..." Zelda muttered, still held tight in the Shadow Link's grasp. "That's where you're from, Vaati's domain." She turned, as much as she could being restrained, and screamed to the boy. "Link! You have to find the other maidens! They'll tell you what to do. And find the other elemen-"

The shadow growled, "That's enough out of you! Goodbye, hero!" Link ran forward to try and catch the monster, but to no avail. The shadowed boy disappeared with a dark energy, with the screaming princess in hand.

She was gone. Just gone.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. Read/Enjoy that's all I want... I don't own... A lot of FS manga references. Next chapter soon...**

**(1): slightly modified version of the FS legend in my version of the manga... it sorta fell apart at the end -.-'**


	2. Chapter 2

_Second:_

The shock of the unexpected battle, and the loss of the princess hung heavy in the air. The knights had quickly recovered, except those that had been seriously injured, and helped clean the damaged courtyard... Well, that's _mostly_ true. All except three men. Well, two men and a boy that is.

"So the kidnapper... Was yourself?" Link's father, was confused. He had dealt with many a strange thing with his being captain of the Hyrulean army, but what his son was saying now... Was seemingly impossible. "And Cole, could've guessed."

His son sighed from his spot on a bit of rubble from the side of the castle. "Not me... Exactly... He said he was my shadow. But, never mind that! What are we going to do about finding Zelda?!"

Link was becoming distressed, anyone could see that... Especially his father. And, although aware of this, he simply sighed, knowing his son was simply worried about the princess. "We _will _figure that out, Link. But for now, did the princess say anything else?"

Valensuela, who had been standing next to the captain, nodded. "Anything that could point to where that monster took her?"

Link shook his head mournfully."She only said something about, umm..." Link's bad at remembering things. "Something about maidens and elements, I think." He paused thinking.

At that moment, two servants walked behind the conversing knights."I wish I could rescue the princess, then maybe I'd get a kiss!"

The other laughed scornfully. "Yeah, right! She'd probably think you're a monster too! With your looks that is! She needs a strong man like me to find her!" They both laughed and walked off.

Light bulb moment for Link. Oh, the brilliance of idiots.

"THAT'S IIIIIT!" Link grinned as he jumped from his seat and stood, facing his superiors. "She said to both save _and_ find the maidens from the other providences. And then find the_ other _elements. Don't know what that means, but the other providences have leaders _with_ daughters. Maybe we have to find them!" Before either of the other two elders could answer, however, a strong voice rang through the wrecked courtyard. "Hoho! I'm afraid it will not be a 'we' but rather an 'I', young hero with the devious shadow."

They're heads shot up to the gates of the grand castle. A large owl, with a huge beak and intelligent eyes with long eyebrows that lifted of the creature's head, sat idly on the stone wall, constantly turning its head side to side.

"Who are you?" Valensuela inquired, reaching for his sword as he did.

The large bird tilted it's head questioningly, though it was hard to tell from the other twists and turns. "Who am I? Huh! For answer, I say that I am Kaepora Gaebora. And I take it that you, young man, are the hero Link?"

The threesome blinked in surprise and the boy in question asked, "How do you...?"

"Know your name?" The owl continued, with a small chuckle. Wait, owls can chuckle? "Hoho, why that pretty little girl of yours told me all about you my boy."

Link blinked in surprise...again and stared at the bird in astonishment. "Zelda did? What did she say?"

"Hoho, wouldn't you like to know? She did say, what I can tell you that is, that you, alone, have to be the one to save the maidens."

"And what is this about 'the _other_ elements'? Who or what are the elements?" Valensuela asked, over the shock of the giant talking bird.

Kaepora Gaebora flipped his head completely upside down, revealing a totally different face. "That... Is for another time. For now though, Link do you have the sword the princess gave to you?"

The boy blinked in surprise, un-strapping the replica from his back and held it towards the owl. "Right here, why?"

The owl smiled. Wait... Oh, I'm not gonna ask... "Hoho, so she didn't tell you hmm? Well, my boy, that sword you hold in your hand, is the _real_ Four Sword."

...What...

The boy stared down at his sword, not able to believe what the wise creature had said. "T-the _real_ one? Then the one that shadowy guy took was a fake?"

The owl flipped it's head right-side up, and spoke. "Indeed. The princess had a vision in which she was stolen the powers of darkness, she was smart to give that to you for safe keeping."

"So," Link's father started, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "What did you mean that Link must do this alone? Why not let a more experienced knight take his place?"

The boy blinked at his father in surprise. Never once in his life had his father tried to send someone in Link's stead, so why now?

"Because," the bird began. "He is the one chosen by the elements, and the goddesses. He and three others that is."

Valensuela raised an eyebrow. "Three others? And who might they be? And, what _are_ these 'elements'?"

All eyes turned to the owl again.

He in turn, puffed up his feathers and shook himself free of the loose ones. "That...the princess did not reveal to me. Though I can say if Link goes on this quest to save her majesty, he will learn more of the elements and make several worthy allies along the way."

Link nodded, as if making a decision. "Then I'll do it. If it means saving Zelda, I'd do anything."

Kaepora Gaebora nodded his head. "Then I would advise you to make haste to the Eldin region, and make certain the ruler's daughter is unharmed by the darkness. But I do have one question. Do you need me to repeat that?"

"Umm," Link said, glancing at his superiors; who looked _very_ confused themselves. "No?"

"Then I will bid you luck."

With that, the two faced bird flew off into the sky. The only evidence he had ever been there, was four lone feathers lying at the feet of the threesome standing in the damaged courtyard.

* * *

A father is the one who teaches his son to fight; he is the one who teaches his daughter to dance. A father is the one who gives his daughter away to the man, and he is the one who watches son go make his own life. Link's father, however, did not want his son to leave. The loss of his wife had almost made the man crack. Though the very thing that many a man would have been driven mad by, raising a child, had given the man clarity.

Link had become the light at the end of the tunnel, the apple of his eye, the center of his life, and now his son had to leave...and he may never come back. He watched as the boy with the odd mark on his cheek hoisted a pack filled with a light amount of rations along with some water onto his back. A bedroll was strapped to the main body of the pack with rope holding it to the top, the Four Sword's hilt glinting underneath the mass of cloth. A tough shield was also fitted to the back of the pack, for any baddies the hero might encounter.

The graying haired man was brought out of his thoughts as his son spoke. "Out of curiosity, where _is_ Kakariko village exactly?"

If this wasn't a serious fanfic, the captain probably would have dead-panned. Link had always had a horrible sense of direction, making him some-what hard to work with... Okay, _really_ hard to work with.

Instead of telling the boy where, the fatherly man handed his son a yellowed piece of parchment with colored ink sprawling across the surface. The green-clad boy blinked in surprise. "A map?"

His father nodded. "It served me well when I was your age, I'm sure it will do the same for you."

His son nodded, folding the map and tucking it into his bag. "Thank you, Father."

Silence.

The boy was the first to break the uneasy silence. "I guess I'll be off then."

As he started to turn toward the gates, his father intervened. "Link."

As the boy turned to face his captain, he was met by his father's vast arms around him. "Be safe," he said, no louder than a whisper.

The boy, in turn, hugged his father back, closing his eyes as he did. "I will."**(1)**

Hyrule field was a vast plain of short-cut grass, well padded down dirt roads, various streams and ponds, and clumps of trees grew here and there along it's body. The best thing about this field, was the fact that it was connected to every providence in Hyrule.

Link walked across the plains holding the map his father gave him in front of him. He need only follow the path towards the large mountain billowing smoke in the distance, which was somewhat obvious and Link wondered how he could not have noticed it before. Kakariko village apparently sat at the foot of Death Mountain and was led by an older man, Renado, along with his daughter, Luda. Its main produce was wool, apparently, and the gorons of Death Mountain sent iron and other metals down from their mines to the villages and towns. The goron chief apparently had a young daughter who, or so Link had heard from his father, would one day inherit the entirety of the mountain.

_'If that Shadowy guy is capturing the maidens from all the providences, then the gorons might be in danger.' _Link thought as he walked towards the mountain looming ahead of him.

A sudden scream ripped the boy with the green hat out of his thoughts. "YOU MAY WANT TO MOOOVE!"

Link turned in time to be run over by a ball of fluffy wool and fur as a large herd of sheep ran over the boy. Imagine being crashed into by a six-foot wave; then, add rock hard hooves and scratchy wool. Bingo. As Link sat up from his crumbled spot on the ground, the person that yelled at Link ran past him with a black and white dog at his heels.

"Go get 'em, Nala!" The dog barked, a slight yipping sound, and ran after the herd of fluffy creatures.

It was impressive work.

Dodging in and out among trampling hooves, turning the herd this way and that; the sheepdog, Nala, pushed the sheep back towards the mountain now behind Link. The herd, plus the dog, kept running into the opening of what appeared to be a canyon.

"Are you okay?"

Link was pulled out of his thoughts yet again as the shepherd stepped toward him. "Yeah, thanks."

The figure helped the boy up and Link saw that, by the size of his hand, he could not be much older than Link himself. The hand that gripped his was gloved with soft leather; brown boots reached mid-calf and a red tunic, that looked strangely like Link's, was slightly covered by a woolen patch on his right shoulder. Heh, only thing missing was the hat. The boy's sunny blonde hair covered his pointed ears and catbird-egg-blue**(2)** eyes looked at Link in surprise.

...What...part two...

"Wh-who are you?!" the red clad boy stuttered, staring at Link. "Wh-why do you look like me?"

His voice was higher than Link's, more girly and sing-song...that is, opposed to Link's own not-yet-mature voice.

"I was going ask you that myself," Link said, standing fully up and looking at the other boy. _'He really does look just like me.' _he thought, waiting for his look-alike's answer.

"M-me?" the boy said, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm...Red, you?"

"Link," Link replied. "Umm, this is random, do you know where Kakariko Village is?"

The boy beamed at his green-clad lookalike, attitude changing in a split second. "Sure! I live there, come on I'll show you the way!" Red bounded towards the large opening in the rock where the animals had run through, and up a narrow path leading to a busy village.

Unbeknownst to the two look-alikes, a shadowed figure lurked in the shade of a large twisting oak. A smile crept across a pale face, revealing fang-like teeth. It disappeared and as it did, a dark cloud covered the village that the wind and fire heroes both sought and lived in.

**A/N: it feels rushed... meh, if you get confused just say. Read/Enjoy**

**(1) Father and son scene I couldn't help but add. X3**

**(2) Robin's eggs are NOT blue... Well, American robins' (Turdus migratorius) eggs are, but not European robins (Erithacus rubecula). Gray Catbirds (Dumetella carolinensis) have teal/blue eggs like Red's eyes.**

**Sooo, yeah. mostly an explanatory chapter... and enter character: Red! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Third Part I:_

_"The loneliest people are the kindest..."_

Cozy.

That was a good way to describe Kakariko village. Not in the sense that it was a comfy pace to live; more in the sense, that it was quite warm.

_'Who builds a village at the base of a volcano?'_ Link thought as he followed his red clad lookalike, who was enjoying himself showing Link around; pointing at random buildings and saying things like 'That's the bomb shop, don't bring lanterns in there.' and 'This is the inn, only one hundred rupees a night!'.

It _was_ quite a nice town, though.

The warm breeze blowing from the mountain made the small town warm yet not unbearable as a spring of fresh water gently blew small droplets of the cool substance as they were carried by the whispering wind. Old stone and wood-beam houses lined a central road, with a path from the bomb shop leading up to some rather dilapidated looking houses, and a path leading to Death Mountain on one end of the village**(1)**. The mountain itself was billowing smoke like an old man's pipe; thick grey smoke drifting into the sky, turning it into a murky soup.

"Is the volcano always active?" the green clad boy asked, pointing up at the looming figure.

Red simply shrugged. "Not always. It _does_ billow smoke once in a while. Though never this thick..." He trailed off, continuing towards a tall building near the spring.

He approached the wooden door and, knocking on it gently, entered. "Renado? There's a visitor here."

Torches lit the half-egg shaped room, and a statue of a large bird sat in the center of the room where a tall man stood. Angular features, thick dreadlocks, and robes with rather odd symbols stitched into the softened leather made the men look rather intimating.

"Red?" Renado said, turning toward the two boys. "Who is this?"

Before Link could introduce himself, Red happily did it for him. "This is Link, and he's...um.." he turned to Link, a puppy dog smile on his face. "Why are you here again?"

Sigh.

Link explained the situation at the castle to the three, the third being Luda- who had joined them moments before. Renado and Luda looked troubled by this news; however, the reward for best reaction went to Red. His eyes grew as big as dinner plates and his hand flew up to his mouth, bottom lip trembling.

"So the princess was kidnapped? That is quite troubling news." Renado said, after Link finished his explanation.

"And the maidens from the four providences," Luda said, tilting her head slightly. "The princess would, of course, be one of them... But, that would mean Darunia's daughter would be in danger!"

Red nearly yelped as Luda finished her statement. "The princess? But, why would they want to hurt the princess? She never did anything wrong!"

Luda raised her eyebrow at the boy. "They are evil, Red, spirits of villains. Were you even listening?"

"Umm..."

"You were thinking of sheep, weren't you?"

A blush grew over the boy's face, turning it the same color as his tunic. "N-never mind that! What if they capture, or hurt her?! Or, or-"

"Red," Renado said, a firm tone in his voice and a calm look in his eye. "Be at peace. I'm sure the princess is fine. You may go up to the mountain later and see her; maybe Link would like to accompany you."

He cast a pointed glance at the blonde haired boy and, in turn, Link muttered a quick "Ah, sure."

Red's whole demeanor instantly changed. "Okay!"

_'What's with this guy? One second he's about to burst into tears, the next he's as happy as could be!'_ Link thought as he watched his lookalike practically skip out the door. Before he could follow, however, Renado halted him with a gesture of the hand.

"Link," he started. "Keep an eye on him would you? He is not as careful as he should be. And he needs someone to... tell him not to be saddened sometimes."

Link nodded slowly and began to follow the shepherd out the door.

_'Goddesses protect them,'_ Renado thought, watching the two boys walk out into the clouded sunlight. _'How odd fate can be, giving them the same name.'_

* * *

The two hylian boys strolled 'round the town. Red enjoying talking, while Link simply listened; still wondering what he had roped himself into.

Sure, he didn't _mind_ Red. But the boy acted more like a six year old, rather than a twelve year old. He was optimistic, yet at the same time he became (from what Link had seen anyway) sad or overwhelmed very quickly. Of course Link himself sometimes became sad, but the shepherd had gone into hysterics.

"Hey, Link!"

The latter blinked, realizing he had stopped, and looked at the gloved boy, who was standing at the edge of a small cliff.

"You wanna go up to the hot springs?"

"Ah, yeah sure."

Red beamed at his lookalike; then jumped across the chasm.

_That_ made Link jump...the surprise variety.

Alright, have you ever measured how far you can leap? On average, many people can jump three to five feet with a running start. The gap Red jumped, was easily nine feet wide. Of course, Link could jump pretty far sometimes. But only with a running start.

"You coming?" Red asked, still beaming. "We can go do something else if you want."

Link smiled back and jumped the gorge... only to find himself holding on to the edge of the opposite side, with Red laughing and helping him up.

"Nah," the boy in green laughed, after being pulled up from his clinging position. "This is fine. How are you able to jump so far?"

Red giggled, though it sounded more girlish than boyish. "Chasing sheep through the mountains, saving the lambs from cliffs, the whole shepherding deal! Come on, the hot spring's up this way!"

They climbed what must have been the roof of the inn Red had mentioned, and found themselves in a small alcove of red stone with a large pool of steaming water in the center. The healing warmth of the water felt wonderful against Link's bare feet, which had been released from their prison of boots.

"Ahhh," Link sighed as he splashed the water, creating ripples in the smooth surface. "There isn't anything like this in Castle town..."

"What's it like in the castle?" Red asked. He had also taken his knee high boots off, revealing the white tights that both boys wore. "Like, how was it growing up in the castle?"

Link smiled at the boy's apparent confusion. "Red, _I_ didn't grow up in the castle, Princess Zelda-" He paused, the memory of his friend's capture rushing back.

Red, sensing Link's sudden anguish, turned the subject away from the girl. "So where did you live then?"

Link smiled, grateful for the change of subject. "I grew up in the knights quarters, with my father."

"With your father? Cool! What about your mother?"

"...She died when I was born... What about you?"

The questioned boy swirled the warm liquid with his foot, a look of anguish on his face. He suddenly stood up, drying his feet and pulling his boots on, "You wanna try flying with the cuckoos?"

_'Why is he avoiding the question?'_ Link silently questioned, but instead answered- or rather questioned, "Ah, try what?"

A few seconds later, after some rough and tumble, feathers, and evil poultry, they stood at the edge of the tall building, holding the flapping birds tightly in their hands.

"So, now what?"

Red smiled, tucking the spooked creature under his arm and pointing with his now free hand. "See the top of the bomb shop? Yeah, there. Just jump off, hold onto the cuckoo and aim for that rooftop!"

Link raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the fluttering bird. "Are they really strong enough to lift us into the air?"

The snowy hen the green clothed boy held clucked indignantly, pecking the boy's hand.

"Ow!" Link muttered, waving his injured hand as Red giggled. "Okay, okay. So you're strong enough, I _get _it. Geez!"

Red laughed as the hen clucked once more, turning its head away from its captor. "That's just like you, Piyoko!"

Link blinked. "You can understand it- err, her?"

"Yep! You ready?"

"...I guess..."

"Here we go! Wahoo!"

"Oh, goddesses!"**(2)**

* * *

**(A/N: this, and until the next break line, is ****_not_**** necessary to read. Just a short piece.)**

"Ha! That's gonna hurt!"

Two cloaked figures sat high above the two flying boys, watching with amusement...well one of them anyway.

"Ha ha ha! Hey, Princess, you gonna watch or not?"

The second figure glanced up with a scowl. "Don't call me that. And why would I want to watch that boy fly into cliffs?"

"That's the fun part!"

The second figure sighed, standing up from his rocky seat. "I'm leaving, you coming with, Shadow?"

The dark boy gave a fang-y grin as he looked down at the two boys, who were now being tailed by a small dog and walking up toward the mountain. "Nah, I'm gonna have some fun with these two. After all, they don't have the Four Sword's power anymore."

And with that, he disappeared. The second character sighed as he turned to leave. "He's going to be _so_ mad when he finds out."

With a final glance at the two boys, he followed suit of the shadowy boy and vanished.

* * *

"So, do you know the goron chief's daughter well?"

The two Christmas themed boys- one more feather beaten than the other- were hiking up the steep slope of the mountain of death, toward a large opening at the top of the second tallest peak. The heat was growing as they climbed higher and higher, the biting heat swept along the swift wind. The path they trod upon was a light brown with red dust mixed in with the crushed rock. Large boulders were placed at random, as if they had fallen from the tapered mountain top...which was still billowing a cacophony of black smoke.

"Korra?**(3)**" Red asked, glancing back at the following boy. He tilted his head, trying to recall. "I think I met her when I was about five, maybe younger."

Nala the shepherd dog, who had followed the two boys up the slopes, whined slightly as the ground began to shake and quiver, making the threesome unsteady on their feet.

"What in Hyrul-" Link was cut-off when Red suddenly slammed into him, knocking to the ground.

Where Link had stood only moments before a large, steaming rock crashed into the ground creating a crater in the red earth...that would've flattened Link in to a pancake.

"Are... Are you okay?"

Link glanced over at Red, who was staring at him with fearful eyes. "Y-yeah... What was that?"

"The volcano," Red began, lifting his face (which was stricken with worry) up towards the mountain. "That usually happens when it's about to erupt..."

Red's mood changes come at odd times..._very_ odd.

"Or, maybe not!"

...Another perfect moment for a deadpan...

"Waddya _mean_ 'maybe not'? A second ago you were saying we might blow up!"

"Weeellll," Red began, a smiling now plastered on his face. "Whenever Korra gets mad or upset, she usually goes into the mountain to vent. Making it a _little_ explosive."

"... So, she causes the volcano to erupt every time she gets mad?"

"Yep!"

"..."

Link sighed and continued up the path towards the opening in the cliff-face. Red blinked, then happily followed the green hatted boy, Nala at his heels. As they neared the cave's entrance, a second 'round of rumbling shook the mountain.

"The volcano again?!" Link asked, staring up at the larger peak.

"N-n-o-o-p-p-e!" Red stuttered, his voice breaking as he was bounced up and down from the shaking. "Tr-try g-gorons!"

As the pointed eared boy finished his sentence, a large rock fell right in front of the entrance of the cave.

"Halt-_goro_!"

'Goro'?

"Anatase!**(4)**" Red shouted at the rock. "It's me, Red!"

"_Goro_?"

The rock trembled, and _moved_. The goron unfolded itself; revealing its large, yellow belly festooned with odd symbols. The entirety of the creature's back was covered with rock, including its head and elbows, and warm amber eyes gazed at the two boys. There was also a loin-cloth, but I don't want to go into detail...

"Ah, Red-_goro_!" Anatase said, then glanced back and forth between Red and Link. "_Goro_? Why are there two Reds?"

Red giggled at this and Link smiled at the goron. "My name is Link, Anatase, and I'm not Red."

"Link-_goro_? But that is Re-"

"Never mind that!" Red interjected. "What's the matter with the mountain? Is Korra mad again?"

"It's terrible-_goro_! The cloud stole her and flew back to the peak!"

...Cloud?

"Wait," Link said, stepping forward slightly. "Do you mean a dark mist?! Almost like a shadow?"

"_Goro_!"

"Like what stole the princess?" Red asked, looking rather spooked.

Link nodded in agreement, staring up at the mountain. "And whatever took her, is definitely in that volcano...great..."

* * *

"Into the mountain-_goro_?!"

The pair had entered the cave and were now standing before the goron chieftain. Darunia was large, even for a goron. Though he had the traditional yellowish skin, dark markings on both arms, and rocky back of a goron, his arms were as buff as buff could be. Eight spikes of grayish hair stuck out from all sides of his head, and bands of black and yellow cloth wjrapped 'round his wrists and ankles.

Red glanced nervously at Link, who urged him to go on. "W-well, yes."

The large, yet rather short, goron blinked at the twosome. "...What?! Are you mad-_goro_?! With the way Korra is now-"

"What?" Link and Red asked at the same time, before glancing at each other with Red smiling and Link with an odd expression on his face.

"What," Red began again. "What's wrong with Korra? Anatase said she was stolen, not hurt!"

Darunia glanced at said goron and inquired something in the language of the mountain. Anatase answered in the same language, looking worried. Darunia sighed, looking like Link's father sometimes did after a hard day of work.

"I was not aware of my daughter's disappearance-_goro_. I was talking about her raging through the mountain."

Red blinked. "Again?"

All the gorons present, about seven, replied glumly. "_Goro_."

"_Goro_! She's gonna destroy all the good rocks-_goro_!" one fairly large goron suddenly wailed, followed by the others groaning in agreement.

"They do realize Korra was _stolen_, right?" Link whispered to Red, who shrugged.

"I never said gorons were smart."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I split this chapter in two... no idea why. *sigh* I have NO idea how gorons talk, and I'm sorry if this seems like it's progressing too quickly.**

**(1): from LoZ-TP.  
(2): you might want to remember Red's reaction.  
(3):...goron-ish, right?  
(4): mineral name.**

**Sooo, yeah. If you can guess who the second figure (If you read the side-story bit.) is, well, good job, you're gonna guess the pot... I-I mean plot!**

**Oh, something I forgot to mention in the first chapter...if anyone reviews at all, NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grab your popcorn, this is a long chapter.**

_Third Part II... Or just Four:_

_. . . A name, is a promise. . .  
_.

"Why. Is. It. So. _Hot_!?"

"Well, it is a volcano with lava! Shouldn't it be hot?"

"...Your optimism is impeccable."

"Thanks! ...I think..."

Have you ever stood next to lava before? Magma- or none flowing lava- temperatures range from 700'C (1300'F) to 1300'C (2400'F)... human flesh ignites at 1400'F. Link was definitely feeling _very_ hot; but, strangely, he didn't even get singed as he walked on a rock path stretching over the liquefied rock. Red was just fine, happily skipping along, nearly falling into the burning substance several times. Every time a keese- evil little buggers that looked almost exactly like a normal bat... if bats had glowing eyes and hooked tails that is- came and swooped at the red clad child, he would yelp and either Link, or Nala (who had followed the two boys yet again.) would have to banish the creature.

"How much further is it, you think?" Link asked, perspiration forming on his brow.

Red paused long enough to glance around before pointing to a door with a ridiculously large lock chained to the door. "I know it's that way, buuuut."

He approached the locked door and pulled with all his might . "This doesn't want to budge. Think there's a key around here?"

Nala suddenly yelped as the rock she had positioned herself on suddenly quivered.

"_Another_ live rock!?" Link muttered, staring at the round stone nervously. _'What's with this mountain!?'_

The said object suddenly burst apart; forming a long, armored, magma like body with giant pincers and a giant blue eye in the middle of the menacing mandibles.

Red suddenly yelped and ran backwards. "Magtail! Link, stay away from its jaws!"

"That kinda goes without saying!" Link grunted as the creature lunged, trying to slice through the boy, only to be stopped by a swing of the Four Sword, knocking it back.

The creature shrieked with annoyance, rearing up and slamming into the boy and knocking him back. It reared again, preparing to slice through the boy...until an odd thwacking sound came from behind the fallen boy, and the magtail instantly started to screech and stagger.

"Link, kill it now!"

Link did as he was told and sliced neatly through the monster's dizzy looking eyeball. The creature shrieked one last time before crumbling into dust. The green hero turned to face his red lookalike, who looked rather joyful.

"Good job!" Red said, throwing his hands in the air, a small 'Y' shaped stick clutched in one of his appendages.

Link blinked, staring at the small item. "A slingshot?"

"Yeah," Red said, enthusiastically. "Korra made it for me for my birthday. Why?"

"...You had that the _entire_ time?"

"Yeah!"

"So you could've killed those keese the whole time?"

"Um... Maybe~."

Link shook his head as he sighed, looking at the locked door once more. "How're we going to open this?"

Red glanced around, looking worried. "Dunno... hey, Nala! Do you know where the key is?"

The brown and white dog barked once before running off.

"Where is she going?" Link asked, watching the dog run off.

Red shrugged. "She said something about a 'key'... or was it-"

At that moment, the said dog came trotting back; a struggling form clamped in her jaws.

"-Keese...Oh, Nala..."

Link couldn't help but laugh at the dogs antics, while Red smiled apologetically. "Sorry... I can never understand dogs clearly... Huh..."

Link playfully punched the shorter boy's arm, giving him a warm smile. "Hey, it's fine! How did you meet Nala anyway?"

Red face fell slightly, before he looked back at Link. "My mom found her when she was in the graveyard one day, and brought her home. She's been with me ever since!"

"Your mom?" Link asked, looking at Red with confusion.

"Y-yeah..."

_'...Why doesn't he talk about her? First at the hot springs, and now...'_ Link thought as Red pet his furry old friend. "So, how _are_ we going to open the door?"

Red grinned, "With this, maybe?"

He held up a glittering silver key.

Link gave a stare that was half surprise, half glare. "Dare I ask where you found that, Oh Great Optimist?"

"Nala found it while we were talking!"

"..." Link suddenly grabbed the shorter boy in a head lock, giving him a quick nuggie.

"L-link!? W-wha? Haha! What are you d-doing!?"

"This. Is. Payback! For being too happy all the time." He turned the boy's face towards his own, a grin on his face. "And _don't_ be sad, okay? Just keep smiling!"

"O-okay!"

Link laughed; running through the now open door, Red not far behind, Nala at his heels.

* * *

**(1)**Link was nice, right? Sure, the fact that he looked almost _exactly_ like Red sorta freaked the boy out, but he acted almost as nice and cheerful as...she did. She really would have loved Link, Red's mother... never mind...

And the fact that Korra had been kidnapped...great. Not only had the princess of Hyrule been captured, but _also_ one of Red's best friends...ugh...

"Red?"

And Nala, why had she followed them up the mountain? _'She's gonna get hurt... or worse... I know it, just my luck-'_

"Red!"

The boy blinked as he was suddenly taken out of his daze, gazing up at his green clad lookalike. "Ah, yeah?"

"You okay?"

The two boys had been wandering through the vast caverns of the volcano for hours now, unlocking doors and proceeding through others. Link sliced through monsters almost constantly, Nala bit and tore, and Red picking up random stones from the cave floor and shooting at the monsters.

"Yeah," Red sighed, plopping down on a nearby boulder...luckily it was _not_ a magtail. "Just tired."

Tired; you try being happy all the time. Okay, so Red wasn't happy _all_ the time. Really, how could anyone be _that_ happy.

_'Mum was. And Link is.'_

Link was really the happy one, right? He had comforted the gloved boy, telling him not to be sad. Yeah, Link was truly a nice person...not a fake.

"Hey, do you actually know where you're going?"

"Ah," Red looked up at the green clad boy, a small mask of a smile on his face. "I think so!"

Link sighed again for the, what- fifteenth time that day? "Where are we actually going? It feels like we've been walking for hours."

Red smiled guiltily. "Well, Anatase said that the shadowy thing took Korra to the _top_ of the volcano. So we have to climb all the through the mountain, and find the highest cavern!"

"...This sounds strangely like a story I once read."

Red laughed nervously as Link stood up and walk through the next door. Red stood as well, following his knight-of-a-friend.

"Sooo," Link began, launching the conversation. "I take it you've been here before?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, I'm usually the one who finds Korra after she starts to rage."

"She does that that often?"

"Heh, yeah. She drives her father insane sometimes!"

"Ha! I think I'd like 'er!"

They trekked down the twisting corridors; until they came to a large, open room with several large, flat rocks sitting in bubbling magma. On the opposite side of the room, a door was carved into the rock-face...unfortunately, it was sealed shut with iron bars.

Link looked around the seemingly empty room. "What are we supposed to do here- Red! Run!"

Red stared at the boy with confusion, then realized that a very hot air was flowing down his neck. _'Oh, great.'_

Red turned, only to stare into a pair of toxic green, slit pupil eyes. The large lizalfos' mottled brown and green scales caught the glow of the bright magma, its dark green armor was fitted with a red spiked arm piece and a blood red scabbard, the knife of which it belonged was held firmly in the lizard's hand... which was pointed at Red's vulnerable back.

Red did the sensible thing: he screamed like a little girl and ran to his friend with the big, pointy sword. He dove behind Link as the monster sliced at the two boys, with Link struggling to keep the lizalfos at bay. Link yelled at Red to try and open the door, all the while skillfully maneuvering around the lizard's sharp knife. The child did as he was asked, pulling at the iron bars with Nala whimpering beside him.

"It won't budge!" Red called back to the fighting boy. _'All my fault! All my fault!'_

Link could only grunt in agreement, being as the monster was now pushing him even harder; forcing him toward the edge of the rock.

"Will your slingshot do any good?"

Red glanced at the weapon held firmly in his hand, shaking his head. "I'm not sure!"

He shot a single stone at the creature, only to have it block by a swift tail; leaving it unscathed. "Guess not!"

Link muttered something- that made Red's eyes widen- before slamming his form into the reptile...it did nothing. The creature bared its teeth in what might have been a smirk, and lifted the boy off the ground and threw him to the farthest ledge.

"Link!"Red screeched, pulling out his slingshot and shooting pointlessly at the monster. It swapped the rocks aside, advancing on the squealing prey.

Red started to cry as the creature slowly crept forward, pointing its knife out at the defenseless boy. "Mom, I'm sorry..."

The red clad boy slid to the ground, tears blinding him as he waited for the knife to drain his life energy.

Until-

A menacing growl cut through the tense air, making the scared boy blink; clearing the salty fluid from his eyes. Nala stood in front of her owner. Hackles raised, teeth bared, and tail up in the air; Nala looked at the reptile with contempt, growling a clear message: "You come near, I bite.".

"N-Nala..." Red stuttered, looking at the dog with a mixture of terror and horror. "N-no, Nala! You're gonna get hurt!"

The loyal dog, for once, did not listen, advancing on the lizalfos. The creature, in turn, hissed nervously, backing away.

Red blinked, staring at the growling dog, now with a smile. "Good girl, Nala! Get 'em"

He shouldn't have said anything.

The lizalfos roared with outrage as it saw its prey move, and lunged forward, knocking the shepherd dog aside and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud. It was all the red boy could do to keep from crying out. Red yelped as he dodged a stab from the pointed object, rolling out of the way and running toward Link.

"Link! Wake up!" Red shook the boy's shoulder, begging him to wake. When that did not work, he tried to lift his lookalike's sword. It was _so_ heavy.

_'Why do knights have to be so buff!?'_ Red grumbled silently, lifting the solid iron and gold sword. He held it shakily in his sweating hand- now he sweats?- pointing at the monster.

"G-get away!" Red stuttered, holding the sword at arm's length. The lizard hissed; reptile laughter, _great_. It slowly stalked forward, watching the boy carefully. It took an experimental jab at the boy, only to have Red squeak and clumsily slicing at the monster. The creature snarled and slapped the sword aside, preparing to drain the child's life source.

_'Mum,'_ Red thought, despair filling his heart. _'I guess I won't be able to keep my promise.'_

For the second time, a soft growling emanated through the chamber. Nala stood valiantly in front of her owner once more, a bloody gash across her head. She glanced back at her friend, before slamming her damaged form into the lizard; knocking it to the ground. Red tried to move himself to assist his friend, only to find his legs would not move.

"N-Nala...please...no..." Red whimpered, falling to his knees.

He watched in horror as the two creatures wrestled with each other, biting and clawing at each other. They rolled 'round the flattened stone; the lizalfos trying to throw of the smaller animal, Nala trying to bite the monster's throat. Red yelped as the two came dangerously close of the edge of the rock.

Red watched, fear and loss in his eyes, as Nala gave one final glance at her friend, before forcing the lizalfos and herself into the burning rock.

* * *

**(2)**Link's head hurt; _really_ hurt. He had awoke to a bawling Red; with his head in between his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks. When he had asked the boy what was wrong, he had only choked out 'She's g-gone.' It was then that Link noticed the absence of the helpful sheepdog. Of course, Link had only met the pair earlier that day; but all the same, he too grieved slightly; though it was more for Red's sake.

"It'll be fine," Link said, trying to comfort the boy, though he knew it as meaningless to say. Red would probably be upset for the rest of his life.

"N-no, it's not!" Red hiccupped back, burrowing even deeper into his knees. "This is just like before!"

Link stared at the red clothed in confusion, before realizing what the boy must have meant. "Your mom?"

Red glanced up at the forest clothed boy, despair filling his eyes. "Y-yeah..."

Red rested his chin of his knees as he began his tale. "When I was eight, my mother and I were visiting the gorons and this really big earthquake shook the mountain." He squeezed his knees closer together. "I was terrified. Usually Korra and her family would come _down_ from the mountain, it was my first time climbing it. My mom had told that the ground shook a lot on the mountain, but... this was different." Red took a deep breath, looking Link straight in the eye. "The volcano had been dormant for years, even before Darunia had been born, but, on that day, it started to erupt. The heat and smoke was _unbearable_; I swallowed so much soot that I almost fainted, but my mom kept telling me to keep walking."

As Red paused, Link took the moment to ask the boy a question. "What was your mom like?"

A nostalgic smile graced the boy's lips, as he tilted his head back slightly. "She was the best. She was always sweet and kind, no matter what I did! When I came back way after dark one night, all she did was wink at me and send me to bed! She was always cooking too." Red started to drool. "You should've tasted her pies! They were the _sweetest_ things ever! One time, when I was like four, I kept stealing the filling out of the bowl! Joke was on me though, I got a stomach ache afterwards."

Link laughed at this, plopping down next to his friend. "Here's another question: why'd she name you 'Red'?"

Red turned, well, red. "Promise to keep a secret?" he asked.

"What are we? Gossiping girls?" Link grinned; though, when Red looked at him in confusion, he just said, "Never mind, sure I can."

Red looked down at his feet. "Then I need to finish what I was saying before." Another deep breath. "My mom told me to hide in a nearby cave, so I did. But when I looked back...She...She was...she was t-trapped." Tears. "The rocks had separated us, blocking my way to her. T-the last thing I remember." Large, salty drops. "W-was her smiling at me, telling me I'd be fine." The boy looked up at Link, his eyes magnified by the unshed tears. "Her blood was on my hands as soon as they dug out her body...and that's why..." He smiled at Link, a sparkle of a dream in his eyes. "That's why _I_ choose the name Red."

'Red' stood from his seat, giving a small bow to his green clad friend. "I really haven't introduced myself properly, have I? Well, hi! My name's Link! But I go by Red, because I never want to see innocent blood spilled ever again!"

"...So..your name is Link too?"

"Uh, yeah."

"...We have the same name and looks...that's creepy.."

"Yeah."

Link (Green clad one) looked at Red with something the equivalent of admiration. "So you came to this mountain, even though this is where your mom died?"

Red blushed once again looking down at his feet. "Y-yeah. But you needed help, right? How could I turn down someone looking for a friend?"

Link smiled, then did something Red probably didn't expect. He punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Red complained, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"The entire time we were walking here you were depressed, right?"

"Um, maybe."

"Then there you go." Link smiled warmly at the other Link. "Just keep smiling, okay? That's what your mom would want."

"Thanks, Lin-"

"Tch, how touching. You two gonna start kissing now?"

The two Links' heads shot up towards the still unopened doorway, on which an oddly dark figure sat; a smirk playing on his lips.

"You!" Link said, pointing somewhat unnecessarily at the boy. "Were you the one who kidnapped Korra!?"

The shadow sneered at the green clad boy. "Heh, how'd you guess? And who's the shrimp?"

Before Link could reply, Red asked, "Um, who are you?"

"..." The purple haired boy turned to Link. "Is he serious?"

"Uh, yeah?"

The black clothed boy sent a glare in the direction of the innocent boy. "Like I said to this idiot... oh whatever, I'm your shadow."

"Sooo, your name?"

Link blinked, looking at the shadow with curiosity. "What _is_ your name?"

The pale boy's cheeks gained some color as he muttered, "Well, it's actually- _ahem_\- it's actually Shadow. Anyway!" He smirked again, though there was still a slight blush lingering. "Yes, I _was_ the one who snatched that rock of a princess."

"Where is she, you fiend!?" Red asked, looking at Shadow with a look _sorta_ like contempt.

_'Did he just say 'fiend'?' _Link asked mentally.

Shadow simply smirked as he stepped down from the door, which was about a six-foot drop, and landed neatly on his feet, pulling a dark replica of the Four Sword out of thin air. "If you beat me in a fight, then _maybe_ I'll tell you."

The shadow grinned as he dashed forward, slashing toward Link's unprotected chest. Unfortunately, it hit him square in the chest. The sword passed through the boy's chest, leaving no mark but making Link feel like he had really been struck. He winced as he rolled to the right, coming up with sword drawn and running to intersect his reflection as the latter moved toward Red.

He didn't need to help, however.

Red quickly grabbed his slingshot and shot a volcanic stone straight in the shadow's face. The high-velocity stone hit the dark boy with pin-point accuracy... right on the bridge of his nose. The shadow cursed, making Red bombard him with more shots for his foul language. It was quite comical to watch.

"Stop it!" Shadow yelled, smacking a final stone aside, fang-like teeth bared. "You think those puny stones will make any difference?!" Says the guy with a red welt swelling on his nose. "Enough!"

He suddenly appeared next to Red, slapping the forked stick out of his hand. Red ducked as Shadow slashed where his head had been moments before. Then Red did something neither boys, dark or otherwise, had been expecting...for the second time that day. Red slammed his foot into the shadowy boy's gut, sending him flying backwards.

"Was I supposed to do that?" Red wondered out loud.

"Yes!" Link replied in a 'no kidding' tone. He dashed toward the shadow, who was on his feet glaring at Red, and stabbed at the shadowy boy. Shadow smirked as he dodged the swinging blade; and while taking another swipe with his own sword, he said, "You think a puny sword like that can beat the power of darkness? Ha! Even the Four Sword wouldn't have enough strength to defeat Lord Vaati!"

Link grunted, a small grin forming on his face. "I don't need that much power to beat you!"

With that, Link slashed the sacred sword through the shadow's body; making him howl as the light ate at his dark being. "T-the Four Sword?! Darn that meddling princess! Don't think this is over, _heroes_."

On that, the shadow disappeared and the iron bars blocking the twosomes way disintegrated.

"We did it!" Red cheered happily, running over to Link.

"Yeah! Nice shot by the way."

"Thanks!"

The two walked towards the once-sealed door and it slid upward, revealing a-

WHACK!

Link stumbled backwards as the large stone slammed into chest, knocking his breath out of his lungs.

"Hooo! What in Hyrule?!"

"Get away monsters!"

_Ahem_! As I was narrating; revealing a tall goron with a rock held firmly in her hands, ready to hit with. The wall behind her looked oddly chipped away.

_'That explains the rumbling...' _

The goron girl had a sorta bikini thing on, with same color of cloth wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Her skin was a light, grayish brown; with white, swirling patterns on her skin. Her hair was almost like stony rock formations, with darker colors of red and orange.**(3)**

"Korra!" Red yelped, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "It's me! Red!" He paused. "Why do I feel like I already had this conversation?"

"Probably because you did." Link wheezed.

"Red?" Korra asked, lowering her rock. "Red! Thank Eldin! I thought I was going to be killed by that creep of a guy!"

She looked at Link.

"CREEP-_GORO!_"

She tried to attack Link with her rock again, which made Link yelp and Red stepped in her path.

"Korra, no! This isn't him! He..just _looks_ like him..."

"Nice save." Link whispered to Red.

"Thanks!"

"..."

* * *

"Daddy-_goro_! Why didn't you come looking for me?!"

"_G-goro_..."

"Daddy!"

They were now back in the home of the gorons, where Korra was giving a lecture to the other gorons for not saving her.

"Does she always do this?" Link asked Red, marveling at Korra's lung capacity.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They watched as Korra huffed and turned towards the two boys. "Thanks, you two, for rescuing me. I'd probably be with that disgusting monster, Vaati, by now."

"Glad to help!" Red said cheerily... Ignoring the fact that he had been depressed about Nala.

Korra laughed as Red gave her a bear hug, even though he was shorter than her by a head.

"And you," Korra began, looking Link up and down. "You still remind me of that shadow guy, but thanks anyway."

_'Red looks like him too ya' know.'_ Link thought bitterly, but kept his mouth shut; bowing respectively to the princess.

"And Red," she began once more. "Why not visit the great fairy? I'm sure she'll be able to heal your wounds."

Red nodded and started out the door. "Comin', Link?"

The hero smiled and waved to the gorons, leaving them to Korra's wrath.

After walking for several minutes, Red finally asked. "So what did you think of Korra?"

"Um," Link began, a guilty smile on his face.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess so."

They walked until they came to a large opening in the cliff face.

"In here," Red said, slowly descending into the cavern.

"The great fairy likes caves?" Link asked, as they walked into a particularly damp part of the cave.

Red giggled but kept walking further into the fissure. "You'll see!"

And Link did see. As they came to a large, open cavern with walls of glittering diamonds and a pool of warm volcanic water in the center of the grotto.

Red turned to Link with an apologetic smile on his face. "Do you have any rupees? She only comes out if-"

"Um, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"She's here."

"Huh?"

It was true. The beauty rose from the water, her long golden hair not even dampened by the hot liquid. Her long sleeved dress nearly blended into her gossamer wings, and two delicate antenna sprouted from her forehead; making an almost crown like loop on her head.

"Hello, Red, Link." Her voice was as soft and as warm as the spring she resided in. "Welcome, heroes."

"Hi!" Red said enthusiastically, waving at the fairy. "Could you heal my friend? Korra sorta hit him with a rock."

She smiled warmly at the two, blowing a gentle breeze carrying the love of the mountain in its wake upon the boys. It felt wonderful. As the twosome's life energy returned to them the fairy held her hand out to the red clad boy.

"Take this, Hero. And may you fill the role of the Hero of Fire."

In her outstretched palm, a faint glow formed and elongated into a very familiar shape.

"Is that- is that the Four Sword?!" Link asked in surprise, staring at the sword in the queen's hand.

She looked at the boy, her warm smile still resting on her face. "Did you never wonder why you have never become four when you first drew your sword? When the first hero defeated the wind mage, Vaati, he remained split into four beings; each founding one of the four providences. They gave their swords to we great fairies and, of course, the royal family. They all made lives for themselves; one in particular made your town, Red."

The boy blinked, before slowly asking, "What does this have to do with Kakariko village?"

She opened her brilliant gold eyes and tilted her head, remembering. "The Hero of Fire, of whom you share blood, made that town, building a place at the base of my mountain so to protect me."

Red nearly stumbled backwards, almost knocking Link over. "I-I'm related to one of the heroes of legend?!"

"Yes, and Link here is too."

"I-I am?!" Link stuttered. _'I always knew Father said we had ancient blood, but this...'_

"Indeed. The four boys were barely older than you are now, and quite the odd group they were! All named Link, being the same person, they discerned each other by the color of their tunics; green, red, blue, and purple. But enough of old tales; Will you take the role of the Hero of Fire? Just as your friend has done for Wind?"

Red glanced at Link nervously, but was met with vigorous nods from his friend. He turned back to the fairy and took the sword from her out stretched hand.

"I will."  
-

_. . . And a promise, is a hope. . ._

* * *

**A/N: Ugh... I feel I didn't make a emotional attachment to Nala, meaning it was sorta pointless for her to die...WELL IT WASN'T! Red overcomes his grief and helps Link find his princess as he did for Red...  
Wow that sounded sappy! ;D It sorta fell apart at the end...**

**(1): Red's POV.  
(2): Back to Link.  
(3): Pic I got off the web.**

**Thanks favorite-or, Tjfanfics99! =D May I just say, next chapters will be better...hopefully. I'll try and update as often as I can.**

**Does anyone think this is going to fast or slow? And I can't write danger scenes, sorry!**

**BONUS SIDE-STORY!**

Shadow cursed as he appeared in the darkened temple, heaving as he slumped against a stone wall.

"I take it your little game didn't go well?" a voice spoke beside the shadow.

Shadow sneered, but doubled over in pain as the power of the light weapon coursed through him once more; causing him more pain.

"Heh, how'd you guess?" he choked. "I can't believe they have the Four Sword."

The figure sighed as it bent over the wounded boy, pouring a red potion over the initial wound area. "You should really be more careful, Shadow."

"Yeah, yeah." the latter muttered as he stood, stretching as the healing potion took effect. "How'd you get that potion, anyway? Did the Hags make it for you?"

The figure sighed once more, standing and walking in a seemingly random direction. "You should be more respectful to the Twinrova. And yes, they did make it."

Shadow sighed, following his friend down the corridor. "Whatever you say, Princess."


	5. Chapter 5

_Fifth:_

Blue was having a bad day, by anyone's standards.

First: he comes home, after having to _swim_ to the island, only to find two dudes that look _exactly_ like him sitting with _his_ sister in _their_ home.

Second: his sister runs straight into the woods; which she _knows_ she isn't supposed to do.

Third: the two weirdoes from earlier, _fail_ to save his sister from getting swallowed by a big fish.

And now, Blue was hanging upside-down in the belly of that fish. Wanna know how? Blue would like that too.

* * *

"Uh, Link? Are you sure this the right way?"

"Um, sorta...we're near the ocean, right?"

"Guess so."

Link and Red, who had followed Link, had been following the Captain's map for quite some time now, though they only seemed to succeed in finding the ocean.

_. . ."You must find the Outset village, for I can sense another maiden living there; and darkness is quickly obscuring my sight. And Link," This is what the great fairy had said to them; smiling as she held her hand over Link's map, creating a small 'X' in the left hand corner. "I know you have a horrible sense of direction, so you need only follow that mark."_

_"Thanks," Link said in a rather hurt tone, tucking the map into his pocket. Red, now gripping his new sword, and he started to turn to leave, but not before the fairy said a few final words._

_"And Link."_

_The boy turned._

_"Do not despair about the princess; although it is dim, I can still sense her light.". . ._

Link sighed as he looked down at his map once more, tracing his finger across the shoreline painted on the old parchment. "It should really be somewhere near here; but I haven't seen anything, you?"

"Nope!" Red replied, glancing around. "I haven't seen hide nor hair of anything but beach."

_'Did he really just say that?'_

"Hey, Misters! Whatcha lookin' for?"

Both boys jumped, though Red did so with a high-pitched squeak, and turned, each reaching for their swords (though Red nearly dropped it once he managed to free it from its sheath.).

A girl, no older than nine, stood behind them, her blue dress billowing in the warm sea wind. She smiled as the wind pushed her blonde hair back and forth, "I said, ya lookin' for something?"

"Um," Link glanced at Red, who was clumsily picking up her sword. "I...guess... Sorry, who are you?"

" I'm Aryll! And you?"

"Uh," Link glanced at Red, who simply shrugged. "I'm Link, and this is Red. Uh, sorry, but do you know where Outset Village is?"

The girl laughed, then paused when she realized that Link had been serious. "Wait, you really don't know where it is? Well then!" She grinned as pointed straight toward the horizon. "Everyone makes the same mistake, calling it 'Outset _Village_', it's really Outset_ Island_. And your map doesn't have the Great Sea on it, so that may have something to do with it."

"...Island?"

"Yep!"

"..As in.. we need a boat?"

"Sorta~."

Red looked nervously at Link. "Where are we going to find a boat?"

"We could use my big brother's!"

They both turned toward Aryll, who was smiling at the two older boys. "Big Brother won't mind (I hope)! And there isn't another town or boat for miles! Come on!"

The two Links glanced at each other as the girl ran off, leaving them no choice but to follow.

. . .

. . .

"Ugh...I feel like I'm gonna be sick..."

"...Ditto..."

"You should never break the fourth wall, Red..."

"Sorry..."

They, Aryll included, were swaying with the current as they were whisked along with full wind in the cream colored sail of the red boat. The wind swept through the threesome's blonde hair, slightly helping the boy's motion sickness.

"Geez," Aryll said as she navigated the boat. "You two are really bad at this. Big Brother would've thrown you into the sea by now; for being so weak."

"Your brother sounds very nice, Aryll.." Link muttered, leaning over the side of the small boat; his face slightly turning green like his tunic. "Wait, if this is his-*urp*- his boat, then how is he gonna get to Outset?"

"...I didn't think of that... Anyway, there's the island! Come on, pull your heads up!"

They did so, and were met with a large island with a large mountain with lots of trees looming above everything, and houses scattered here and there. They docked, and Link and Red quickly jumped off; thankful for solid land.

"Welcome to Outset Island!" Aryll said, beaming at the two visitors. "My house is just over there. My grandma should be home if you want something to eat or anything! Come on!"

Again she ran off, leaving the two boys in the dust.

"Well, she seems nice." Red said uncertainly, glancing after he girl- who was calling from the porch of her house for the two to hurry.

Link shrugged, starting off towards the wood-beam house. Aryll smiled and opened the door, dashing into the house as the boys neared.

"Gran!" She said, walking toward a whicker chair facing a small fireplace. "I'm back! And I have visitors! This is Red, and Link."

"Oh?"

An old woman stood up from the woven chair, her red dress ruffling as she tottered forward; looking at the boys with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you boys, will you come in? I just made some supper."

_'Isn't it still day out?'_ Link thought, but didn't say- instead, "Um, I'm not sure, we-"

"Sure, thanks!" Red said cheerily, walking over and sitting on one of the bunk-beds in the corner- quickly joined by Aryll. He turned to Link, who raised an eyebrow at his lookalike. "Um, I mean..."

A sudden rumbling sound stopped him, and Aryll started laughing. Both Red's, and Link's stomachs had growled at the exact same time.

"I guess we could stay for a little while..."

. . .

The soup, was _amazing_.

"This is great!" Red said, happily gobbling up the wondrous concoction. He sighed contentedly, leaning back on the bedpost and looking at the pictures hanging on the opposite him. "Is that your son, Ma'am? He's very handso-"

He was cut-off as a bowl fell from Aryll's hands, clattering to the floor.

"S-sorry," She chocked, quickly wiping up the spilled liquid. "Gran, when do you think Big Brother will be home-"

The door slammed open.

"Aryll, how many times have I told you, I _hate_ having to-"

Link and Red found themselves starring at drenched kid in a dark blue shirt and orange pants staring at them in disbelief.

_'Oh, you **have** to be kidding me!'_ Link couldn't help but think when he saw the boy's face.

And yes, their faces were exactly alike.

"Who the heck are you?!" the new lookalike demanded, glaring at the two other boys.

"U-um..." Red hid behind Link's back as the blue shirted boy walked past them and looked at his sister with apparent annoyance.

"Aryll, how many times have I told you not to wander off when we're not here-"

"Hold up a sec!" Link said, making a time-out 'T' with his hands. "Who are you?"

The boy rounded on him. "And you!"

"Me?"

"Who in Hyrule do you think you are, why-"

"Blue!"

The older woman smacked her hand across the back of the dark blonde haired boy, silencing him. "You know better than to insult guests in this house! Now apologize to your sister."

After a small, whispered, argument between the elder and blue boy, which consisted of waving hands and many sighs, the blue clad boy finally turned to his sister, a hand on the lump starting to swell on the back of his head- thanks to his grandmother.

He sighed as he turned to his sister. "Aryll, I-"

"Idiot!" Aryll pushed her brother, causing him to stumble backward. "You're just like _him_!"

And with that, she ran out the still open door and took off toward the large forest overlooking the town.

"Aryll!" Blue called, running after her. Once her reached the door, however, he turned to look at the two other boys standing awkwardly near the beds."Once, I get back; I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

He ran off.

"What," Link started.

"Just happened?" Red finished.

* * *

Blue, _hated_ swimming.

He hated getting wet, which was ironic since he lived on an island, and always avoided getting his clothes wet, sometimes spending hours going around bodies of water instead of _through_ them...okay that was mostly his need for things to be normal...how could you blame him? After _that_ _guy_ came in and ruined everything.

And-lo and behold-when he finally managed to reach the shore of his hometown, he walks into _his_ house to find two guys (who looked almost _exactly_ like him, except for eye and hair colors; his being darker than both the other's) sitting there with _his_ sister and grandmother. He had been ready to give Aryll an earful, unless she had taken the boat for good reason, but instead was met with the two boys.

Okay, so _maybe_ he had overreacted to them being there. But, really, the last guy-except for Blue himself-to have been in that house...poor Aryll...

Speaking of whom.

"Aryll!" Blue called after his sister. _'Since when was she this fast?!'_ "Aryll, look I'm sorry! Now stop running!"

"No!" she shrieked back, hurtling up the slope towards the woods. "Big Brother you're so mean!"

"Aryll!"

Blue paused in his chase to see the two guys from before, _'How'd they get up here so fast?!'_, coming up the slope after them.

Both were panting from the sudden exercise, but were slowing as the neared Blue; who continued running.

"I thought you were gonna stay at the house," Blue grumbled, glaring at his lookalikes bringing up the rear. "So I can kill you."

"Don't be mean," the red clad one pouted; looking at Blue with a half smile, half puppy-dog face on. "We're just trying to help!"

"Well I don't need it!" Blue snapped. "I'm fine by myself thanks! And she's _my _sister!"

The green clad one with the weird sock-hat sighed. "Who just ran across the bridge and into the woods..."

"What?!"

Blue barreled past the two other boys, one thought ruling his mind: to save his sister.

...Why does she need saving? Simple; the woods were filled with monsters. Nevertheless, he ran straight into the woods; quickly followed by the other two. They emerged in a clearing scattered with trees thicker than Blue and many fallen over botany, making a sort of obstacle course.

"Aryll!" Blue called once again, hurriedly glancing around the clearing. "Darn it, Aryll, where are you?!"

Geez, why did little sisters have to be a pain in the butt?!

"Over there!" The green kid called, pointing at a streak of blue as it disappeared behind yet another tree. The kid turned to Blue and instantly screamed "Look out!"

Blue could hear an odd _squishing_ come from above him, and instantly rolled to the left. Where he had stood moments before, now-in all its disgusting glory-sat a green chu-chu; a gross thing, made completely of toxic green slime and two floating eyeballs.

Blue hated a lot of things; but he _despised_ chu-chus.

He quickly slammed his sandaled foot into the gelatinous creature...only succeeding in sinking his leg knee-deep in the monster. Blue struggled to release his foot from the gelatin, but failing horribly at it.

"Need some help?"

A slashing noise emanated throughout the forest, and the chu-chu turned into a pool of green slime. Blue glanced at the red clothed boy standing before him, sword in hand, with slight irritation.

"No," Blue grumbled, walking past the boy- who simply followed happily. "And I don't see why you felt the need to come, she's _my_ sister."

"Well," the boy said, smiling at the darker haired boy. "We _did_ take your boat without permission...think of like payment for that!"

"...You're really upbeat, aren't you?"

"Funny, that's what Link said!"

"Link?"

"Oh yeah!" The red clad boy smiled cheerily at Blue; pointing first at himself, then at the green one. "I'm Red, and this is Link! We sorta didn't have any time to introduce ourselves!"

"With you threatening to kill us and all.." 'Link' grumbled, walking toward Blue...who could feel a vein popping on his forehead.

"And I will!" Blue growled, glaring at Link. "I just need to find- Aryll!"

True to her name, the girl was climbing over a fallen tree that connected to a small opening in the trees leading out onto a small ledge overlooking the sea. She jumped when she heard her name and quickly turned to her brother as he came up behind her.

"Big Brother," she choked, -being as she had tears in her eyes- and pointed at him accusingly. "You really don't get it, do you?! You're just like _him_!"

That stopped Blue in his tracks.

"I..I'm.." Blue stuttered, taking a step back. _'I'm not like him! I'm not...'_

"Aryll!" Link and Red walked past Blue -although Red gave him a worried glance- and stood in front of the girl.

"Please, Aryll," Red started, a worried tone in his voice. "Although I really don't know what's going on, (I have no idea what's going on) I know that you don't really hate your brother! I mean, sure it seems he can be a bit rude-"

"What?!"

"But he seems nice enough!"

"Yeah," Link agreed (though he said it rather as if he had a cat clawing at his back- which is to say, pained). "I mean, in the two hours since we met, you've been talking non-stop about how great he is!"

Blue's face was copying Red's tunic.

"And anyways," Red had a very not-Red expression/grin on his face. "Blue came all the way here to say he was sorry! _Right Blue_?"

_'Note to self: despite how he looks, Red is evil.'_

"Y-yeah," Blue muttered, scratching the back of his head. "S-sorry, Aryll."

"Big Brother...your cowlick is back."

"What?!"

The two siblings sighed in exasperation and Blue started to fiddle with the back of his hair- where two thick pieces of dirty-blonde hair curled away from the other flat hairs. Blue kept struggling with the stubborn hair -much to the confusion of Red and Link- but was brought out of his styling when Aryll screamed.

First imagine a purple pig. Then, make the pig stand up (feed it steroids) and thin out the belly fat a little. Now add tattered clothes, a club, and ta-da! Your pig evolved into a bokoblin! And now for a fun fact: they always travel in groups up to seven. Now then, what do you do when that precise number of monsters is surrounding you, your sister, and two guys you've never met before? (A: Scream like your sister.) (B: Be smart and protect your sister.) or (C: Start to take your pent-up anger out on the club wielding monsters with your bare hands.) ?

Guess which one Blue chose?

Blue balled his fist and ducked as one of the pigs swung a wooden club at him, though it regretted it as soon as its stomach was exposed and had a fist slammed into it.

"See, Aryll?" Blue grunted, dodging another swing from the monsters. "_This_ is why Gran and I tell you not to come in here! These guys are always looking for a snack!"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked as a particularly ugly bokoblin ran toward her- only to be turned into dust by Red, who held his sword shakily toward the other creatures.

"I'll protect Aryll as best I can! Can you and Link hold them off?"

"Are you kidding?" the green and blue clad boys said together, grinning and jumping straight into the fray.

"This'll be..."

"A piece of-"

"Pie?"

"What?"

"His mom always made pie instead of cake..."

"Idiot!"

"Ow! Link, Blue hit me!"

"Will you three focus?!"

Blue huffed and start knocking the bokoblins' heads together- effectively knocking them out. Once that deed was done Link would instantly dispel the monsters, leaving only a small pile of purple dust. Red did what he could, stunning some of the monsters with his slingshot and slashing at those that came too close. Aryll mainly yelped and hid behind Red.

There were more bokoblins now; all swarming toward the foursome like a plague.

"Geez," Link grumbled as he defeated another blue-skinned pig. "There's just no end to these guys!"

"Just be thankful," Blue wheezed, the large numbers of steroid-fed pigs starting to wear him down. "That there aren't any mobolins."

Blue shouldn't have opened his mouth; 'cause at that very moment a loud, heavy grunt came from behind him and Blue's vision went black.

. . .

"...hard did they hit him?"

"Pretty hard, judging by that welt."

"Why are you gripping your own head?"

"...Bad experience with a goron."

Blue groaned, sitting up from the mass of sheets and pillows he was laying in and drearily looked. He was back in his own house, laying in his bed, his grandmother and the two guests sitting at the small table in the corner... each with grim expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Blue groaned, rubbing a particularly large welt on the back of his head. "And- wait, where's Aryll?"

Bam.

Blue's grandmother started to weep into her hands and both Red and link exchanged worried glances.

"Well," Link began, not looking Blue in the eye. "Aryll...sortagoteatenbyagiantfish!"

"...What?"

"Well, you see-"

"What do you mean, 'sorta'?!" Blue's tone was murderous. "How the heck did _my_ sister get eaten by a stinking fish?!"

_'Never thought I'd say that...'_

"Um," Red began, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Well, after you said 'be thankful that there aren't any mobolins'... well, one sorta hit you on the back of the head."

"On the bright side," Link said with a shaky smile. "Your cowlick is gone!"

That's it.

Blue stood up, despite the fact that his head began to swim, and grabbed the front of Link's tunic, pulling the surprised boy close to his face.

"I. Don't. Care," Blue began, clenching his teeth and glaring at his lookalike. "About. My. Stinking. Cowlick! I want to know what happened to my sister!"

"Blue..."

The angered boy felt a small hand place itself onto his shoulder; a gentle squeeze. "That's enough now."

Blue turned his head towards his grandmother, who had tears forming in her eyes. He slowly released Link's shirt and knelt down next to the small woman, head tilted to the ground. "Gran... I.. I just-"

"I know, dear..."

* * *

It was probably safe to say that Red felt awkward. And Link did too, though he was still confused about what had just happened.

_'So we came to the beach, stole someone's boat, ate the __**best**__ soup in the world, met someone with clear anger management issues, chased after someone we only met two hours ago, let someone swallowed by a fish while fighting exotic pigs, and now I see someone who threatened to kill us on the brink of tears...I'm never going to an island again.'_

Blue really did look like he was about to cry.

Link had never had any siblings, Zelda being as close as it got, but over the past day and a half he had started to feel closer to Red. Maybe it was the fact that they were sorta, kinda, maybe, not really, related. But Link still couldn't imagine how Blue must have been feeling. Bad enough he had been knocked unconscious, but had to take the news of his sister being eaten from someone he barely knew.

Red gripped Link's sleeve nervously, stepping closer to the slightly taller boy. He acted so childish at times, yet Link had a sneaking suspicion that Red was older than he was. "Blue..."

Said boy turned his head towards the red clothed boy, his eyes stern yet red. "What?"

"Well," Red walked until he was standing next to the blue clad boy. He smiled, holding out his hand to the lookalike. "We'll help you!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Link agreed, smiling at Blue. "Who knows, maybe we'll find what we're looking for along the way!"

"..." Blue glared. "I never said I needed any help!"

"But-"

"Blue." His gripped his shoulder, smiling softly at her grandson. "You will need help with some things in life, and this is one of them."

"...Fine."

"Plus," The older woman smiled mischievously. "The fish that swallowed Aryll, was Juba-Juba."

"...Please tell me you're kidding.." Blue groaned in despair.

"No."

"What's so bad about that?" Link asked, curious as to what could make the All-Angry-Blue quiver like that. "It's just a fish, right?"

"It's not the fish I'm worried about," Blue grumbled, glaring out the window at the now darkened sky. "It's the person who likes to hide _inside_ the fish."

"Who?" Red asked, looking intrigued.

"The heir to the throne of the zora people, Princess Ruto."

* * *

**A/N: *Shadow Link grins* "Oi! Listen up! As much as I hate the author of this story, she forced (threatened) me to tell you that she's sorry for long update time...seriously, she still banging her head on the wall. Anyshadow, she said that if updates are taking too long, you should try the Four Sword stories by V-Fanfics and TiggerPup91 (They're much better at writing). Bye!" **

***Takes out a giant bomb and throws it at you.***

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit... odd. Thanks for reading! (Comments keep me going!)**

**BONUS PROLOUGE FOR CHAPTER 6!:**

The old woman watched as the three boys walked down the beach, two of them quarrelling and one trying to quell the dispute. The two new boys had stayed the night with her, and she had enjoyed their company. The boys had only known each other for a day, and yet they all acted as if they had been brothers their entire lives.

She smiled when she saw the old shield that was now strapped to her grandson's back, along with his hammer. She had no idea where he had found the oversized hammer, but he had grabbed the orange tool and said he was going to bring it with him to find Aryll.

She watched with a solemn face as they untied the red boat from the island's docks and pushed out into the ocean. The boat's cream colored sail opened to the wind as the boys sailed towards the zora's shrine.

The old woman sighed as she looked at the picture of her family hanging on the wall. A much younger version of herself stood next to her daughter, who held a small bundle of blankets that would one day become Aryll. On her other side stood a tall man, with dirty blonde hair and sapphire eyes holding a young toddler with the same features.

She stared at the man's face; the face that had caused her grandchildren so much pain. She turned back towards the window, and saw something she had not been expecting.

The red clad boy was standing up in the boat, waving with both hands towards the house. The green clad one started to wave as well, though he was blushing a good deal.

_'Well?'_ she thought, watching her grandson as he barked at the other two- probably telling them to sit down. _'What are you going to do, Blue?'_

She sighed as the boat sailed farther out into the sea, no sign of her grandson's farewell...until.

A single hand, raised high in the air.

_'I guess you were wrong, Aryll. He really isn't his son.'_


	6. another alert

**Update:**

I'm soooo sorry. But I've had not so much writer's block, rather artist's inspiration the last couple of weeks. I've decided just to go over things and rewrite/revise some chapters. I'll add an update chapter when I'm done.

Thank you, and sorry if this is any inconvenience. -Morri

(if you want to see the artwork I've been doing here's the link Just copy and paste, it's mostly Four Swords!)


End file.
